


You dont have to

by stuckyofficial



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, extension onto the second pre-serum flashback, i like crying steve too much for my own good, loss of parent, lots of cute lil petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyofficial/pseuds/stuckyofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wouldn't have thought he’d ever literally cry himself to sleep after the age of six, but when Bucky lays him down on the couch that's exactly what he does before Buck can even get his shoes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You dont have to

“I was gonna ask…” Please don't. 

“I know what you're gonna say, Buck. I just…” He doesn't want to talk about this right now.

“We can put the couch cushions on the floor like when we were kids,” They aren't kids anymore. “It’ll be fun. All you gotta do is shine my shoes, maybe take out the trash.” 

Steve can't find his keys, not in his pants or jacket pocket. That or his hands are still too shaky to find them in there. He stares into nothing and digs in his jacket until Bucky kicks away the brick on the porch and hands him the spare. 

“Come on.”  
“Thank you, Buck. But I can get by on my own.”  
“Thing is, you don't have to,” Bucky reaches out to him and there's a solid weight on his shoulder, squeezing it in a comfort gesture. “I’m with you to the end of the line, pal.”  
Steve gives him his best half-smile, and they stand like that for a moment in the afternoon sun until his lip begins to quiver again, there are tears falling down his cheeks before he has a chance to stop and hide them. He can all but feel the fake expression crumple from his face and Steve turns away to unlock the door and step in. He doesn't bother closing it behind him because he knows Bucky is following, he just sets his key down on the table and mops his face with his jacket sleeve.  
“Aw, c’mon Stevie...you’re alright,” Bucky begins, locking the door behind him and turning with his arms open. Steve fits himself against the brunette’s chest and latches on tight. “I know, I know.”  
Steve shakes his head, but whatever he tries to say comes out as a choked sob, and he's hushed by a strong hand very gently rubbing a circle on his back before patting him.  
“Shhh, hey, it's okay, punk. Promise you’ll be just fine, babydoll.”  
The rest of Bucky’s comforts blend all into a low drone, and Steve just buries his face on his broad chest and holds on when he starts to sway gently on his feet. He grabs handfuls of Bucky’s coat like if he let go, Bucky might just slip away from him too, and he can't handle that right now. He only moves his face again when he takes in a rather big, shaky breath that comes out as several loud sobs, and as soon as he looks up there are careful little kisses littering his forehead and the tops of his ears. 

The better of an hour goes by like this until he’s absolutely exhausted, and Bucky is holding him up in a hug still. Steve wouldn't have thought he’d ever literally cry himself to sleep after the age of six, but when Bucky lays him down on the couch that's exactly what he does before Buck can even get his shoes off.


End file.
